


Never Stop Trying

by kiscico



Series: Carter!verse [10]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Episode: s04e01 Trust Metric, Gen, maybe one-sided David/Colby if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-08 06:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14098803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiscico/pseuds/kiscico
Summary: Set afterTrust Metric, David and Colby finally talk about Dwayne Carter.(Can definitely stand alone from series).





	Never Stop Trying

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for F100 prompt Family.

David and Colby were drinking. They had the weekend off and neither of them needed to be anywhere until Monday, so here they were, sitting on David’s couch, drinking and talking. The conversation eventually headed towards the one topic David wanted to avoid: what David had mentally dubbed as _The Spy Thing_. Ever since Colby had come back after his time in prison, David had slowly been reconciling what he thought he knew with what he was relearning. For example, Colby still liked redheads over brunettes and the Devils better than the Flyers. He still loved kimchi, but hated regular cabbage.

When Colby finally broke the comfortable silence, David jumped a bit.

“He and I were family, y’know?” Colby wasn’t even close to being drunk, but he had let his guard down. Maybe it was the beer, but David wanted to pretend that it was his company that had let Colby relax so much. David and Colby had talked about their families before, but David honestly had no idea who Colby was talking about right now.

“Who was your family?” Colby smiled. David couldn’t discern whether it was a happy grin or a bitter grimace, or maybe both.

“Dwayne.” David would have given any numerous things to never hear that name again. He really didn’t want to talk about the jackass who had made Colby’s life a living hell for over two years. In fact, he wished he could go back in time and stop Dwayne from meeting Colby.

“Dwayne’s my family.” Apparently Colby wanted to talk about him, though. David sighed, and decided he didn’t have much choice on the matter.

"I know you were close, Colby, but-"

“No, we’re actually family, David,” Colby’s voice was a complex combination of resignation and pride.

“You mean you’re cousins or something like that?” Colby just laughed at that.

“Do I look red-haired or Irish to you? No, I’m his son’s godfather.” This was news to David. He hadn’t even known that Carter had a son. Let alone the fact that Colby was the kid’s godfather. What kind of person convinced some one to become a spy and then asked him to be his son’s godfather? … Or rather, what kind of person pretends to be a spy with someone, with every intention of turning him in, and then agrees to be his son’s godfather? David just shook his head. Colby had seen too much and had been through a lifetime’s worth of hell. David would never really understand all of that. Colby needed him though. He needed David’s support… and love. David admitted that he didn’t understand everything that Colby had gone through, but that would never stop him from trying.


End file.
